Sasuke's life with a twin sister
by Akatsuki.desert.bird
Summary: We all know Sasuke as the lonely last survivor of the Uchiha Massicure, but what would his life be like with a twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke entered his empty home and sighed. "Why Itachi. Why did you destroy our clan?" He lay on his couch, burrowing his face in his arms, remembering that night. He lifted his head to gaze into a picture of his father and mother, then glared as his eyes sank down to his brother and enemy, Itachi Uchiha. He picked up a kuni, throwing it directly in place of his brother's throught.

He twisted around onto his back, wiped away his tears, then fell into a deep sleep.

_"Foolish little brother..." he heard his brother say. He twisted his head, gazing only into darkness..._

_"Believe it!" came a voice he reconized as Naruto coming from behind him. He jolted around, again seeing only blankness._

_"Come child..." came a far less fimiliar voice that he soon reolized as Orochimaru. He picked up a kuni and twisted around for the third time. Nothing. Sasuke closed his eyes, imagining his earlier home. His mother, his father. However, it was demolished, then replaced with a far more desturbing memory of his murdered parents, and his brother's eyes. Those eyes. The Mangekyou Sharingan._

Sasuke woke up in shock, more of a daze. Itachi's eyes flashed in his mind for a third time, then all memory of his dream faded. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. _What woke me?_ He thought. There was a large 'knock' on the door. Sasuke decided he wasn't in the mood for a guest. The Uchiha grew annoyed when there was another 'knock' on the door.

"Who wants me at the door at a time like this?" he yawned, glaring at the door with his sharringan activated. The reply was as clear as daylight and it made Sasuke even angrier that then man would even have the nerve to show up anywhere near the boy who hated him so much.

"Your supirior." Three kuni peirced the door, then the smell of smoke. _My god, he's burning down the door?_ thought the younger Uchiha. He grabbed the handle and yanked it open.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was then slammed with an impact that knocked him over and into the wall.

"To deliver this weak...thing to you." Itachi simply gazed into his brothers non-opened eyes.

For a moment, Sasuke forgot about his brother's genjutsu and gazed up at his brother's eyes. He glared at the Uchiha, but was then knocked unconsious by the ever so famous Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke lay, brused, slammed up against a wall unconsious. Itachi left for the Akatsuki base, followed by Kisame, his blue partner.

Little did Sasuke know, what he had been hit with, was about to change his life forever, Because the thing he had been hit with was non other than Sasuma Uchiha, his lost twin sister.


	2. The meeting

When Sasuke awoke he noticed a female laying on top of him, knocked out. That was when a jolt of pain flashed through him and his memory returned. "God Itachi." he said, rubbing his head. He looked down at the girl preventing him from moving. From what he could tell, her hair was about his color, pinned up in a ponytail, the front of it layed down almost like his. She wore a navy blue jacket and her arms were wrapped with gauze. He couldn't see her face, because it was facing downward.

Sasuke rested for a moment before finally recovering his strength allowing himself to lifting the girl off of him and placing her on the couch. From what he could tell, she was about his age. A moan broke the silence, and the girl began to move, streching out her arms. She rubbed her eyes, then after a long pause opened them. She took one look at him, then grabed a kuni out of her pocket and threw it at the unsuspecting Uchiha, missing him by a hair. "What was that for?" The girl sprang off the couch, not answering his question, landed on her hands, then flipped onto her feet. She flipped two more kuni, then stood still, staring at him blankly as he dodged them. "Why are you attacking me?" Sasuke asked, a glare fixed on his face. She took out two shuriken, and was about to through them at him, when she noticed him activate his sharingan. She dropped them, the looked at his eyes.

"A...sharingan?" she said, speaking for the first time since waking. "The Uchiha bloodline?" Sasuke nodded slowly, wondering why she had the slightest clue about sharingan, yet not too surprised by that fact, mainly because Itachi had held her captive. The girl walked up to Sasuke, surprising him also by the fact that she'd have the nerve to approach an enemy. "That's strange, because there arn't any more Uchihas..." Sasuke was about to take the chance to say that he was an Uchiha, the second and last, but she insisted on finishing her sentince "..Besides me and my older brother Itachi." Sasuke was speechless. Her brother Itachi?

"So...who are you exactly?" asked Sasuke, seeing her activate her own sharingan for proof.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Why would you want to know?" she was silent, then took the chance to make herself known. "Yeah, ok, my name is Sasuma Uchiha. Now you tell me your name." The girl glanced at his jacket.

"Me? I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And my brother is Itachi. He told me he killed all the Uchihas...and I don't recall having a sister." Sasuke gave her a suspicious stare, studying her up and down, then settling his eyes on the Uchiha symbol fastened on her belt band, next to the metal plate branding her as a leaf shinobi. She had already seen his headband, and was just now spoting the possible Uchiha symbol on his back. She nodded her approvel.

"He told me the same thing." She shrugged.

"I'm going to go take a visit to the Hokage to get this straightened out. And your coming with me." He grabbed Sasuma by the rist, pulling her along side him as he opened the door to his and started walking down the streets to the Hokage building.

"Hey Sasuke, I can walk you know." She ripped her hand out of his grip, then started walking beside him. People on the sides of the streets were surprised to see the girl with the Uchiha, mainly because she looked just like the boy, plus she too was wearing the Uchiha trademark.

The two had almost reached the building when a blond jumped out of nowhere, surprising Sasuma, and more or less annoying Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Where ya going?" Sasuke began to grow more annoyed, which granted Sasuma the idea that the blond was ether a really annoying ninja, or Sasuke just really didn't like him.

"Nowhere, you dushebag." was Sasuke's reply before again gripping Sasuma's rist and dragging her through the door against her will.

"Who's she?" came the blond's voice through the entrance.

"Sasuma, now leave me alone, Naruto." Sasuke had by now grown an anime vein, and was running up the stairs, followed by Sasuma trying to keep his pace.

Sasuke finally led Sasuma to the top floor of the Hokage's building where Tsunade's office was located. Sasuke peeked through the opening, then walked through, Sasuma less confidently. When Tsunade looked up from her paperwork (which she was doing against her own will) she was surprised to see a less firmiliar shinobi in her office. Sasuke read her expresion, then calmly replied, "Lady Tsunade, last night, I recieved an unsuspected visit from Itachi." Tsunade nodded when he stopped, signaling for him to continue. "During that time, I was attacked with the uncontious body of her." he pointed to Sasuma. "She attacked me, unknowing of who I was, or why she was in my home." Sasuma sweatdropped, embarressed. "During that time, I activated my sharingan, which she reconized, being able to activate it herself." Tsunade nodded again, when Sasuke signaled he wasn't yet done. "Then she claimed to be an Uchiha, and Itachi's younger sister." Sasuke then finished. "I was wondering if you had any information on 'Sasuma Uchiha.'"

Tsunade seemed reluctant to be able to stop her paperwork to find an Uchiha profile. "I do have files on all Uchihas." She spun her chair around and skimmed through her files. She shook her head multiple times, signafying she had the wrong profile, until she had found the right one. She opened it and began to read. "Mhm...interesting." There was an unreadable expression spread across her face. "You'll never believe what I just read."


	3. The news

Sorry I haven't updated...school.

--

Sasuma and Sauke stared at their Hokage for some time before Sasuke broke the silence and asked, "Well, what?"

Tsunade was deep in reading the paper that she had forgotten about the ninja in her office. "Oh...right." She picked up a rather crumpled looking paper and a family tree with a large piece of tape near a corner. She held the crumpled paper she had skimmed over moments earlier to her face and read, "When Sasuke was born, his mother actually gave birth to twins. However, when his father noticed one was a female, he decided to only have one to live up to the clan's name, therefore, rid himself of the other by giving it to another Uchiha. Sasuke, he kept you, don't worry." Sauke rolled his eyes, and Sasuma listened with growing interest. "As years passed, Sasuke grew, as did the other. The twist is, that other is Sasuma." The two gave each other a glance, then returned their gazes on Tsunade. "During this time, Itachi had been investigating their family history, overhearing his father talking about 'Sasuke's twin.' When he realized Sasuma exsisted, he began making secret trips to the household she had been staying at, telling her stories of him being her brother, and her real father hating her guts." Sasuke grimaced at the recall of his brother Itachi. Sasuma tilted her head to one side, then shugged, having barely remembering him, other then the clan murder, which she extremely hated him for. She joined Sasuke in his hatred remeberance, then returned her thoughts to her 'twinnage.' "You both know about his...rampage, murder...whichever you wanna call it. He taunted you both with his mangekoyu sharingan before leaving to join our enemy, the Akatsuki." She took a sip of coffee, then said, "So, basiclly you guys are related, your siblings. Your twins.' She motioned for them to leave. When Sasuke was half way out the door, she said, "Oh, Sasuke, can you tell Naruto I need him for a mission?"

Sasuke sighed, then nodded. "I guess so." He closed the door behind him, then turned to face his sister. "Ok, Sasuma, I'm gonna have to introduce you to the other ninja. But first, I suppose, we should go find blondie and tell him he's needed for a mission." He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the stairs.

"Ok...I guess so." She replied and followed her brother down into the wide open village of the leaf.

--

Yeah, I know, it's a pretty short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer. As you can see, I just _**LOVE**_ to make up my own words. Thanks to those who reveiwed...you know who you are...and I hope to get more reveiws. oo


End file.
